he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Anchors Aloft, Part 1
is the 59th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Synopsis In the skies above the oceans of Etheria, the Solar Sailor flies with Sea Hawk and his faithful crew singing a sea shanty which promises that they'll manage to.find treasure as well as overthrowing the Horde. Also aboard are Adora and Spirit, the former who compliments both the ship and its captain as the finest. Sea Hawk appreciates the compliment but says that he'll never be as good as the Falcon, another captain that Sea Hawk's first mate Swen served under who vanished twenty years earlier. Swen notes that the Falcon had many magical weapons but his greatest strength was his good heart. Adora asks if Sea Hawk ever knew him, but he tells her he hasn't but wishes he had as Falcon was his father. Swen notes that Falcon would capture Horde Tax Galleons and redistribute the money back to the poor. As a result, he was loved by many but was poorer than anyone. Hawk says that he hasn't made the same mistake and keeps the money he steals from them. Adora knows he has a good heart, since he ferries supplies to the rebels for free. Hawk counters that he helps the rebels because he hates the Horde but he'll always take a chance to plunder. At that moment, Swen spots a Horde Tax Galleon which Hawk discerns must be loaded and orders Swen to set a course and his crew to prepare weapons and boarding parties. What Hawk doesn't know is that aboard the Galleon is Admiral Scurvy, a high-ranking Horde member who is determined to eliminate Sea Hawk. On the Solar Sailor, Adora tries to talk Hawk out of the robbery but Hawk is certain there's no danger since Galleons don't carry weapons. However it soon becomes clear that the ship isn't a galleon but a Horde Dreadnought, as it quickly trains weapons on the Solar Sailor. The Dreadnought opens fire and the Solar Sailor starts taking damage. Hawk realizes he's made a mistake and is now in trouble and warns Adora to get to safety only to see she has disappeared. Out of sight, Adora tells Spirit that Hawk needs help and transforms into She-Ra and Spirit is transformed into Swift Wind. Admiral Scurvy sends Horde Troopers on flyers to the Solar Sailor, and Hawk is thankful when She-Ra turns up to take them on. Admiral Scurvy, not having counted on She-Ra interfering, decides to cut the attack short and orders the main stun cannon brought online. She-Ra is able to take out all the flyers by using their formation flying against them, turning the Sword of Protection into a harpoon and smashing them all into each other. Scurvy orders the stun cannon fired, but She-Ra uses the Sword of Protection (turned into a shield) to reflect the blast back and destroy it. Admiral Scurvy is furious and pulls out an extra weapon... another blaster concealed within his eye patch. He fires and scores a direct hit on the Solar Sailor's photon converters. Knowing the Solar Sailor is about to explode, Hawk orders his crew to abandon ship in the grav-boats. She-Ra assists in the evacution by pulling the boats to a safe distance. Scurvy sees the grav-boats launching and orders his Naval Trooper to prepare to capture the Solar Sailor (which he doesn't know is about to be destroyed). All of Sea Hawk's crew is aboard the lifeboats, however Hawk realizes Adora is missing. She-Ra assures him that Adora will be safe and that he can't risk going back into the ship. Hawk doesn't listen, instead heading below decks on the crumbling ship to find her. With no other way to stop him, She-Ra reenters the ship and transforms back into Adora. When Hawk finds her and Spirit, he is so relieved that he plants a huge kiss on her, before carrying her to a grav-boat. Soon everyone is aboard the grav-boat ready to leave. Hawk however decides to stay behind to fly the Solar Sailor away from the boats to ensure the Horde don't catch the boats. He kicks the boats away before anyone can stop him, and successfully lures the Horde away before the Sailor explodes. Both Adora and Swen presume Hawk is lost and are devastated. Hawk survives however and washes up on a seemingly deserted island. After regarding the debris that used to be his ship, he spots the chest that contained his gold only to find it is full of sand and his treasure is gone. He throws the chest away in anger, only to hit a small mouse who angrily reminds him he should be thankful he's even alive. Hawk admits he's right, and the mouse (who is more than a little fond of heaping insults on Hawk) introduces himself as Davy Jones and states that he's been waiting for Sea Hawk to arrive for quite a while. Sea Hawk is surprised Davy knows who he is, but Davy also knows the Horde are searching the island for him. Hawk decides to hide, but the layout of the island makes finding a place difficult. Davy points out a switch to activate a hidden cave entrance, and Hawk gets inside just before a Horde Trooper flies by. Inside the cave, Hawk sees a massive cove complete with an old abandoned ship. He is amazed at the sight and asks Davy where it came from. Davy tells him he can't reveal that yet, but promises he'll find out soon. Hawk decides to go aboard the ship, noting that apart from the moss the ship is in perfect condition. Davy says that the ship was once one of the finest vessel to sail the seas, stating that ships were meant to travel across the water instead of flying the skies. Hawk retorts that until Davy flies through the skies he doesn't know what he's talking about. Hawk then spots a peculiar sphere and Davy tells him its a magic compass which can show him any part of Etheria he wants. Despite feeling like an idiot, he asks to see where his crew and Adora are. The compass glows and shows them having landed on the island. As the crew recover and Swen mourns the apparent loss of Sea Hawk, Adora tells him they'll have to do the best they can without him and leaves claiming to be looking for a safe place to hide Spirit since the Horde will be there soon. This is just a cover so she can transform into She-Ra in preparation for the Horde arriving, but before she can the Sword of Protection is shot out of her hand by Admiral Scurvy. Swen and the crew arrive and refuse to surrender, so Scurvy has the crew, Adora and Spirit stunned by the Horde Troopers. Another Trooper states there is no-one else on the island, so Scurvy assumes Sea Hawk perished in the ship's explosion and celebrates his victory. Having witnessed this, Hawk declares his intention to take on Scurvy and rescue his crew when a voice notes these are brave words but asks if he means them. Sea Hawk sees that he has been confronted by a cloaked figure who refuses to reveal his identity and tells him that the only way he can save his men is to beat him in a fight. Hawk doesn't understand why he's being asked to fight, but is willing to take him on regardless. Hawk leaps at the cloaked figure who jumps several feet using special boots. Hawk is determined not to lose and brings out his laser rapier, only for his opponent to brandish a stronger photon cutlass. Hawk is quickly beaten back, as the blade of the photon cutlass glows red letting it cut through anything which it does to the laser rapier. The cloaked figure then turns the cutlass blue and uses it to send Sea Hawk flying.across the cave, warning that it is on low power. Hawk still refuses to yield, so the figure punches Hawk with the power of his blow increased by an impact ring. Hawk is beaten, but the figure makes Hawk one last offer; a treasure chest full of gold on the condition he leaves the island forever. Hawk refuses to abandon his men and Adora to the Horde and turns the offer down, kicking the chest into the water telling him that their lives are more important than gold. Davy celebrates, as Hawk's opponent congratulates him telling him he had to be sure he wouldn't give up on what was truly important just for gold. Sea Hawk is then stunned to learn the man is none other than Falcon, his father. [[Anchors Aloft, Part 2|'To Be Continued...']] Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi, my friends! It's Loo-Kee again. Did you find where I was hiding today? If not, here's another chance. See me? Here I am! In today's story, Sea Hawk had to decide between leaving his men or getting a treasure chest of gold. He chose to be with his men, his friends. As you grow up, you too will find that friendship is more valuable than gold. Bye now!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Loo-Kee (cameo) *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *Davy Jones *Falcon *Sea Hawk *Swen Evil Horde *Horde Troopers *Naval Trooper *Admiral Scurvy *Squall Vehicles *Horde Dreadnought *Horde Sky Cycle *Solar Sailor Locations Etheria *Enchanted Grotto Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Squall * George DiCenzo as Sea Hawk, Swen and Admiral Scurvy * Erika Scheimer as Davy Jones and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as The Falcon, Horde Captain, Mate and Horde Troopers Trivia *Script was approved March 27, 1985 and final script revision was done April 1, 1985. *The 'Horde Tax Galleon' which turns into a 'Horde Dreadnaught' is reused animation of the Horde Prison Ship from Return of the Sea Hawk rather than the Horde Dreadnought as seen in Treasure of the First Ones. *The sequence of She-Ra holding her sword with both hands and chopping it down in front of her was first seen in The Price of Freedom. *The same animation of Sea Hawk running up to Adora and kissing her is seen again in Part 2. *After their fight, when the Falcon is helping Sea Hawk up, Falcon's voice sounds completely different for two lines, then reverts back to the same gruff voice as before. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *Never surrender! *Mick Jagger influence? Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes